House Octavian
House Octavian is a noble house in the Divine Empire. History Its origins date to before the Founding of the Empire, in the old world. The House of Octavian were once a lower house of nobles from Syrese, then known as the House Xenos. "Founding" As Xenius, the namesake of the original dynasty, was considered less historically relevant to the cause of the new Empire than Octavius, all future members of the house used the name "Octavian" instead, as it indicated far more prestige. Traditions Every Elector Palatine has carried the sword of Octavius, (the Electoral Longsword, Palatine Sword, Elector's Sword, Sword of Palatinus etc.). It is one of the integral implements used in the coronation ritual of new Emperors. The sword was once in the possession of Palatinus, a hero of Syresian folklore who united various tribes in the old world, unwittingly laying the foundation of the coming Syresian Empire. House Octavian is known to be among the most well-fortified, defensively minded, and least expansionist of the noble houses in the Empire. It has held roughly the same lands and borders for the entirety of its history. Miraculous, considering its relatively small size. Emperors There have been three Emperors of Octavian lineage: * Lucius, son of Octavius. * Septimus, two centuries ago, a leader in the resistance during the Heresy of Glycerius. He was elected Emperor after the victory against Glycerius and his loyalists. * Honorius, the Emperor preceding the current one. Quintus' grandfather. Today Today, the main (Palatine) line of House Octavian consists of Quintus alone. Octavians outside the Palatinate often serve as military advisors and marshals of great renown. Branches House Octavian consists of three main branches, and many small families who are not influential enough to earn a named branch of their own. * House Octavian proper, the ruling house of the Palatinate. * House Octavian-Tiberian, most of whom serve as miscellaneous advisors all over the Empire. They own a fortified manor in the Imperial domain. The head of this branch is Valerius, mentor, friend and teacher to both Quintus, his father and his brother. He acts as Quintus' steward and quartermaster, and assumes his duties in his absence. They are descended from Tiberius, nephew of old Emperor Septimus. * House Octavian-Aemilian, most of whom serve as officers in the Imperial Guard, the Emperor's household guard. They are centered in a manor house in the Margraviate of Tulla. This branch is headed by Gallenius, a General of the Imperial army. They are descended from Aemilius. Trivia *One interesting thing about the house is that since the days of Octavius, the title of Elector Palatine has been inside the dynasty and not even once passed outside it. A remarkable trait shared only with the House Aurelian of the Kingdom of Corvia. *House Xenos originated in a part of the Old World where white hair is a quite common trait. As a result, all children born to a male Octavian possess white hair. *The motto of House Octavian is Servi, Domini, Palatinatum (Servants, Masters, Palatinate). *It is a common saying among the nobility that "to have an Octavian quartermaster" is to have a virtually impenetrable defense, be it in siege or rhetoric. Whether one literally possesses said quartermaster is irrelevant to the saying. *Octavian colours are purpure (purple), and argent (silver). *Many houses in the Empire would describe them as dependable allies, as they have fought alongside them time and time again. Category:Noble houses